My heart is held safely by the most trusted person I know FilixOc
by marmaldejelly
Summary: A battered girl with a battered heart meets a dwarf that teaches her how to really love and trust again.Oneshot,please view in 1/2 if having trouble reading it!:)Leme know if you like it and if you have any requests!


It was a rough night and Collete had searched for what seemed like hours for a cave to shelter herself from the rain. Her long dark hair stuck to her face as she continued to search ,her dark brown eyes finally gazed upon a cave that had seemed to be lit with warmth from a fire. She ran as quickly in as she could and stumbled upon dwarves."Please ,please I must stay here..."Collete stampered on with barely any breath within her. "Who might you be?"A muscular angry dwarf said with grey streaks in his hair that were as long as yours "I mean no harm"she stuttered ,after her words he grunted again"What is your name lass,you are as short as a dwarf but don't look like one".It was true Collete had always been short but she was a human,she had no facial hair ,her body was thinner than most shedwarfs but still had beautiful curves that any man would die for ."No sir..."she stuttered and continued"I am merely a human...my name is Collete by the way" "WHAT A BEAUTFUL NAME!" A dwarf screamed out,he was as tall as the dwarf who was speaking to her but he had a much more welcoming tone ."My name is Fili sorry about my uncle's hospitality please stay by the fire"he said with a smile and Collete sat down without hesitation and warmed herself by the fire while other dwarfs conversed and really kept no attention towards to shivering girl" "Sorry about my uncle Thorin he is really unwelcoming to outsiders he has been through to much to even remember how to treat a lady like your self" he sat next to her and just continued to gaze at her until a dark hair dwarf came up and sat next to Collete"Why hello there,names Kili would you like something to eat" Colletes face turned into a bright red noticing she was to embaressed to hear her stomach grumble and she quickly nodded her head"Okay missy take this"He handed her some bread and dried meat,not her favorite but she quickly ate it with much gratitude"Has an apatite like a dwarf!"Kili said ecstatically "Stop trying to bed the poor woman I see what you are doing Kili"Bed!?"Collete responded she had no intentions of going into bed with any one who she did not truly love. "Fili stop thinking I am a little snake!"Kili retorted and right then Collete got up and walked away from the fight to lay down away from the dwarves not wanting to cause any problems,but she could not stop staring at Fili,he was the most hansom man she ever had laid eyes on and she just enjoyed watching him from a good distance away. A few minutes later she was knocked out asleep and Fili walked over and wraped a blanket over her."Fili"Thorin said in a low tone"We must leave in the morning "But we can't leave her like this uncle she seems like she has no place to go,just like us!"Fili said quickly in the most worried voice in his life"Don't fall for a woman nephew,especially one not of our kind it brigns trouble,we leave her here" Thorin said impatient with his nephew ,their argument woke up Collete but she just began to listen ."Uncle please let her stay I feel as though it was fate I will not fall inlove so please.."Fili pled and his uncle simply nodded .Collete was ecstatic to no longer be alone and maybe stop by a town to finally call her own but for some weird reason her heart sank"I guess I will just admire him from afar "she thought to herself and went back to sleep. In the morning they had head out and Thorin had made her go on the pony with him and she wrapped her arms around him"Thank you for letting me stay"she mumbled into his back""It isn't right to leave you alone especially if my stupid nephew would just be worried the whole journey about your safety " "I see ,I am so sorry to bother you all,I promise in the next town we stop by I will leave and make home there" "That is fine with me "Thorine replied and continued to stare forward lost and sad realizing that Collete was a wandered just like them no place to call her just stared at her from afar looking at her frail body but noticed the sadness in his heart the more he stared "Fili,why don't you taker her to watch the sunset and learn more about her" Kili said to his brother"Uncle wishes me not to fall for her" Fili said with a serious voice in his turn,Kili chuckled"If you won't I sure the hell will,she is the fairest of all middle earth!" "Fine I shall take her to get to know her!" Later afternoon had come and Fili walked towards Collete"Hello my friend I hope Thorin didn't bore you to death"he said to the half awake girl "Oh no it was no problem I am so sorry I am such a bruden though I had no intentions to do this" she said looking to the ground her hair covering her dark eyes. "It is no problem lass please .."He said looking at her and pulling her chin up to make eye contact,her face turned red as their eyes met and Fili noticing what he had done pulled his hand away "I am so sorry ,Collete." she looked up at him,he was only a few inches taller than her "Its fine Fili ,I am just going to go for a walk to clear up my head" "Let me go with you!"Fili said knowing this was his chance to know her story" she looked hesitant but nodded her head allowing him to go with her. They walked for a little while til they took a seat by the cliff overlooking the forest and the changing sky."I miss my home"Collete said looking down"Seeing all you guys together,like a family ..its really refreshing" Fili smiled at her "I miss my home so we are off to reclaim it" Collete smiled back at him knowing his story and that he was able to finally reclaim what was his back."Why don't you have a home?" Fili asked,Colletes eyes looked down to her knees and Fili noticed tears falling upon her thighs ."I am sorry ,I did not mean to upset you" she shook her head"No it's better to let it out"Filis heart sank seeing her this weak and vulnerable. "It's only been a year since I began to wander,when I was 18 my father engaged me to a nobleman,I refused to marry but I agreed to since it would help my family out of debt,he realized that having me marry would make him have to spend his money on my family too made him angry,he only wanted me.." "What happened then"Filli asked putting his hand on her shoulder. "He killed them and got away with it...he killed my little sister and my parents...it was the night before the wedding and he still expected me to marry him and I fled." her eyes began to water more and she buried her face in Fili's chest. Fili stroked her hair realizing she could never go back to her home and she had to start a new one ,he held her close taking in her aroma."I just can't get that sight out of my head..they were murdered in front of me Kili..they where so helpless.."her heartbeat became uneasy and she shivered at the kissed the top of her head and continued to brush her hair with his hands trying to calm her."You can stay as long as you like,Thorin won't mind I promise I'll take care of you.."Fili said giving her another kiss the forehead wiping her tears away with his calloused thumb"..Collete looked at him with burnt eyes "Why do you care about me so?" she said under her breath ."Because you are wonderful,once I laid eyes on you I knew fate brought us together..I want to protect you"He laid a kiss on her blushed and wiped the rest of her tears away "Thank you".They walked back to the camp and she fell asleep in Fili's arms and Thorin had said nothing.

Few weeks had passed and Collete and Fili had became best of friends,though after that night they did not kiss or even sleep together the journey was rough and it had seemed Thorin had spoken with Fili to stay away.

Collete stayed strong knowing that maybe they weren't meant to be and accepted that their friendship was enough. She walked away from the camp and went to take a bath in the water was comfortable enough for her to actually enjoy a fine bath .She bathed alone not noticing Fili watching in the distance and decided to join her. Collete felt warm strong arms around her and was frightened "WHO IS THERE!?"She jumped and turned around to look at was covered in hair but you could still see his very built body."Fili you scared me "she said angrily as she covered her body for him not to see"I couldn't resist you looked like a Godess,your pale skin glistening made even the lake look dull compared to your beauty "Collete blushed a deep shade of red and Fili held her close,she noticed he still had his pants on so it wasn't as awkward as she could of imagine it being."I love you Collete,these weeks have been tough but I was you as mine...I have been aching to hold you again and could not stand my brother eyeing you every so often"Fili looked into her eyes with passion and never wanted to let her go. Collete said nothing still shock because of their situation ,Fili's eyes pleaded for her to love him back" "My heart is held safely with the one I trust the most"She kissed his deeply finally taking the first move ,he kissed her back passionately and lifted her up from the water and layed her down on the ground away from the lake and began to kiss her kneck. "Fili"she gasped from the new continued to leave butterfly kissed on his way down to her clit and slowly began to lick it ,she moaned at the sensation and began to finger her she gasped at the size of his fingers in her warmth"Your quiet wet m'lady"Fili said teasingly "Agh Fili stop.."she moaned and he did and smirked while pulling his pants down "You will be mine" he kissed her again tenderly and slowly slid his erection into her .Collete dug her nails into Fili's back "Don't worry I'll go slow"Fili said and continued to do slow pumps one after another making their bodies burn like fire. "Faster..."Collete moaned and Fili did what she had commanded,he pumped harder and harder into her,her nails still clinging to his back. He thrusted deeper and smiled at Collete with her eyes locking into his with complete lust. He pulled out and flipped Collete over so she was on all fours and another side of Fili came out and he slammed into her harder and harder while rubbing his thumb on her clit to make them more in grunted with each thrust until he came deep inside her which left them both panting from complete ecstasy and laid together on the grass naked ."Thorin will be mad?" Collete said panting looking at Fili while she laid in his strong arms. "You are mine and mine alone so it does not matter you will go with me where ever I go ..until I die you'll always be mine "He kissed her and they fell into peaceful sleep.


End file.
